IDFB 2
IDFB 2 is a future episode of IDFB. It was supposed to be released on October 1, 2016, then it suffered a delay from Cary Huang entering college and was pushed back to December 1st, 2016, but it suffered a big delay and was postponed until further notice because Cary Huang and Michael Huang were in their sophomore year of college. Before that, there was an another one-month delay, and to make up for the postpone, Michael Huang made a short animation called Paper Towel. For the second delay, Michael planned to release another short on December 1, 2016, however it too has been delayed until a currently unknown time. Updates On September 25th, 2016, it was announced that IDFB 2 will be late, due to Cary Huang entering his sophomore year in Stanford University, his former college. It was also announced that the .fla files would be released on bfdi.tv, and a short called Paper Towel was released on October 1st, 2016, which was when IDFB 2 was supposed to be released. On November 23, 2016, a video called BFDI's Best Hiatus Ever was released, explaining that IDFB is on an "intentional hiatus" so Cary and Michael can continue work on past projects, such as Ten Words of Wisdom (TWOW), its future second season, Abacaba, and to finish the rest of BFDIA 5b. On May 11th, 2017, Cary Huang had said he left college, but he wishes he had stayed according to a video on his channel, Carykh, called "AI makes new BFDI screenshots! (2 min. of ML & 22 min. of Cary whining about problems)". On June 22, Ballers was released, which also announced a meetup in the Mix Restauraunt in Anahiem, California, United States. On October 22, on Jacknjellify posted a tweet with a picture of a new character. The text on the tweet reads "A host with a screen", indicating that there may be a host for future episodes of IDFB.https://twitter.com/jacknjellify/status/921949276380393472 Trivia * This episode will most likely have the most votes ever, at over 10,000. * One character in the TLC, which is inside the LOL will be brought back decided by the viewers' vote as mentioned in IDFB 1, who might either be Pen or Match, as it's revealed that they earned over 6,000 votes combined. * The recommended character who received the most upvotes on the Recommended Character reddit page will enter the TLC/LOL.https://www.reddit.com/r/bfdi_recommend/comments/50lt49/idfb_1_character_recommendations/ * On bfdi.tv, the voting timer is going into the negatives. However, it was confirmed by Michael and Cary that this is on purpose.https://twitter.com/jacknjellify/status/775371374219059201 Cary has said on Discord that he's not fixing it because Michael made it, and it isn't doing any harm. * This episode will be the fifth episode ever where one contestant will leave the TLC, following Insectophobe's Nightmare, Half a Loaf Is Better Than None, The Glistening, and Hurtful!. * This is the first episode that has been delayed twice. * A video about the second delay of the episode called BFDI's Best Hiatus Ever was posted. * This is the fifth episode to be delayed. The other ones are Zeeky Boogy Doog, Get in the Van, It's a Monster, and BFDIA 6, which was cancelled. * The hiatus of this episode has been joked about by Michael Huang in Jacknjellify's Twitter when he made a tweet saying that IDFB 1 had 3 million views, calling the views a "countdown to the next episode, and it keeps going up!"https://twitter.com/jacknjellify/status/911321365264740352 Sources Category:Episodes Category:Future Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes